not now
by hullostranger
Summary: Right after tying the knot inuyasha goes into the forest... and so does kagome anywhoo kagsxshessho Not Good At Summaries! tell me wat u think ;3


Kagome's POV

After me and Inuyasha tied the knot we talked for the longest of times. But he got up right away suddenly and ran off. So I followed him. I stepped into the clearing. I didn't want to spy on Inuyasha but I wanted to see where he ran off to right away. No one could be too curious, right? I hid behind a nearby bush and watched.

He stopped near some trees and just kind of waited there. A second later white, thin dragon like things appeared into view flying about lazily. Then Kikyo came out half a second later. Inuyasha probably just wanted to say he's not going to hell with her. I was about to walk/crouch away slowly when Kikyo came too close for my comfort. She starts to caress his face and he slips his arms around her waist. His head bents low coming in for a kiss. First softly then more passionately.

I got up fully now and started to march up to them.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha jumps about three feet into the air.

"k-Kagome I didn't see you there-"Inuyasha tries but just can't get it out.

"The hell you didn't! After all we talked about? You go and do this?" I wave a hand toward him and Kikyo. He slowly starts to come toward me.

"C'mon Kagome you know you're the one for me" now he tries to slip a hand around me. I jerk back and slap his hand.

"You know what? I don't need this shit!" my tears piled in my eyes and I felt my voice wanting to crack "I shouldn't even be crying for you anymore they're just a waste. You can go sleep with the dead clay pot bitch for all I care!" I turned and ran. Away from Inuyasha's pleads, if he wanted me he'll need to catch me! To my dismay I heard no one coming through the trees. Well who needs him! Tears ran down my face, what a waste to shed tears for the man who wanted me because I looked like that dead woman.

There was another clearing and the well appeared; I stopped at its lips. I brushed my knuckles to the hard wood; thinking how many times I jumped over it. Even the first time. I had to suppress a shudder as the memory came back to me. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I would dearly miss this era and everyone in it. Almost everyone in it.

I huffed out a sigh and sat at its edge. All that I would be leaving coming to reality. I just don't want to be in a place where I'm constantly lied to.

"Wait miko "my head swirled to find the voice but found that they weren't in the clearing. But even without seeing them I knew who the voice belonged to. It was none other than the great demon lord himself. Shesshomaru. To my left I saw him swiftly come down a tree.

"Wha? What are you doing here lord Shesshomaru?" I noticed the wet tear on my cheek. I violently brushed the back of my hand to my face. He didn't say anything. He was silent and his eyes showed; pity? Contempt? It was hard to tell with his emotions; he didn't show them too often.

He came up to me and put a cold hand to the cheek that the tear had rolled down. I flinched back but his hand forced its way back to my face.

"Kagome" it was as if saying my name relieved me of my previous hurt. I melted into his hand.

"y-yes?" my eyes fluttered, my legs shivered, my brain tried to work, my stomach grew butterflies. Sure I've had a major crush on him but he wouldn't feel the same, would he?

"Kagome you are hurt here" he pointed a sharp clawed finger to my chest where my heart was, or should be. I nodded slowly keeping my face down. He grabbed my face to look at him.

Shesshomaru's POV

I had seen the whole charade; my heart had sunk at her sad face and the reason for her tears. But all the same it danced with joy; now that's one thing it hasn't done in over many, many years. When I saw her head towards the well I knew she wasn't coming back so I had to confess to her and to myself that I loved her.

Just touching her warm skin set me light headed; never have I ever been this close to a woman before. It felt strange but if it was with her I was okay with it.

I took her face into my wretched cold hands. I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes; of course she had some feeling for me but had so much hope with Inuyasha; now that that's shattered. I decided that now wasn't going to be that time.

"Travel with me" a delicate eyebrow arched. But it faded and she nodded.

. . .

Kagome's POV

After a few months of traveling with Shesshomaru my feelings soared higher than when they were with Inuyasha. I set a goal; a goal that I would keep or I'll try to convince him into it. That I would marry him. But ever since I've been here he's stoic but compassionate, cold but silently loving. This man has trained me on my worst of days he's calmed me down when I was frustrated. I fell in love.

Waking up one middle of the night to hear rin crying only to be soothed by Shesshomaru. This was the one man to father my kids. I wanted everything with this one man. One morning; I had this feeling that today was the day I would confess. Making breakfast that morning, rabbits; given a clear gutting, filled the air with its beautiful smell of meat.

Jaken: "what is that hideous smell human?" my eyes shot a glare at the green nymph

"Oh, just some of your brothers, some friends thrown in. I hope you'll like it" I smiled acidly at him. Rin burst out laughing filling the air with childish laughter and bitter argument and accusations.

After breakfast we left the campsite and started walking. After a few hours we stopped because rin was tired. While we sat there we heard muffled argument in the distance then a group became clear in the clearing. I noticed the group right away.

It was Inuyasha and her friends. Her heart sank way deep and she bent her head and averted her eyes. Shesshomaru just stood there not even noticing them; or he already had but didn't care.

Soon enough they turned the corner and they were all in front of her group. They stood there in shock. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Kagome?" his face still with shock.

"Who else? My dear brother?" Shesshomaru seethed out and the way he said 'my dear brother' just sounded so sarcastic; this wasn't like Shesshomaru.

"What are you doing with him?" Inuyasha pointed a finger at Shesshomaru. In a second Shesshomaru was in front of Inuyasha, his hand wanting to crush Inuyasha's finger but only just barely.

"You point a finger again, half-wit, this finger will be no more" Inuyasha yanked his finger away from his half-brother. His eyes suddenly flickered toward me, they watered and he opened his mouth.

"c-can I talk to Kagome for a minute?" he kept his eyes on me.

"I don't own her; it's up to her if she wants to talk to you" Shesshomaru turned toward me "Kagome?"

I looked at my hands but said nothing. Sango came toward me with Shippo and Kirara.

"You don't have to; there must've been a reason for your leaving" so he didn't have the guts to tell them after all. I stood up angry now. He didn't tell them because he's ashamed of what he did! Well he should be.

"No. I won't Inuyasha. You can go to hell with that clay pot bitch" I narrowed my eyes "now I don't want to see you anymore, besides there's nothing to talk about anymore" I turned tail and went up to Shesshomaru; he almost seemed surprised that I went up to him like that.

"Now can we get going?" he nodded. Rin came up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go lady Kagome! No more Inubaka!" we giggled like little school girls and started walking slowly with Jaken. Shesshomaru turned around and murmured something to my old group. He came back along with Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku.

"Your other friends will be joining us for now on" he let the lightest of smiles mark his beautiful face. I thought he should start doing that more.

I went up to him and smiled. "Thank you lord Shesshomaru for everything" I shifted a little from foot to foot. "Now I want to tell you something very important" a blush rushed to my face.

"Only in private please?" he nodded his stoic mask back on.

I lead the way only a few yards away from the new group. I turned to him noticing his silver mixed yellow orbs seemed to dance. And he was smiling; I was taken aback.

"The reason I pulled you out here is because over the past few months I have been feeling this, this" I looked up expectantly. He was still looking at me with that look. He bent down and our lips touched. I felt like I was on fire.

I sighed. We pulled away for much needed air.

"I love you lord Shesshomaru" I slipped my hands to his neck and smiled.

"I love you too kagome"


End file.
